


mysteries without any clues

by faith_girl222 (faithgirl)



Series: we don't live here anymore [5]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Gen, POV Outsider, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-29
Updated: 2004-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-08 02:03:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithgirl/pseuds/faith_girl222





	mysteries without any clues

The students of Sunnydale High keep track of who visit their campus.

They all notice when a dark haired girl begins lurking around the school. She is seen with Buffy Summers.

There is something between them that no passerby can miss, an understanding that needs no words. Once, they sat beneath a tree with a book, their dark and fair heads bent over it, their pale and tanned fingers skimming over the words.

By the time she stops coming she has already been incorporated into the Buffy legend, an unsolved mystery they have accepted they'll never have the answer for.


End file.
